


Forgotten Gods

by sugascookies



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, F/M, M/M, Sort of a mythological au, all kwami s are featured i just don’t want to write, its hard to explain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25253464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugascookies/pseuds/sugascookies
Summary: Every thousand years, the ancient gods pick a new host. In medieval France, a group of friends may prove to be what they have been seeking.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alix Kubdel/Lê Chiến Kim, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Sabrina Raincomprix, Félix Graham de Vanily/Lila Rossi, Luka Couffaine/Kagami Tsurugi, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the amazing PenguinProduction05 and their fic Fangs for the Prey for inspiring this fic!

“Has the new cycle begun?” a voice asked, floating from the dark that was their world. 

“It has”. the response echoed, accompanied by a flash of red. The first voice chuckled in response. 

“How many?” asked a light, feminine voice. 

“Twelve” a new entity said, sounding slightly upset by this. 

“Ah, Nooroo” the first voice said. “Are you worried about the mortals?” Nooroo squeaked and shook their head. 

“Have we decided on the hostssssss?” a voice asked. Grunts from around the room confirmed it. “Then tomorrow, we rissssssse”. 

———————————-

Marinette Dupain-Cheng rose from her bed with the sun. She had the strangest dream, full of disembodied voices! Her mother’s voice from the other room shook her out of her stupor, and she dressed, unaware of the presence that watched her from another world. 

————————————

Adrien Agreste shook the odd dream from his head. He was a lord! His cousin Félix never had odd dreams, so neither should he! He ignored the odd feeling of darkness just inside his room, and prepared for the day, not recognizing the being in the threshold between worlds. 

———————————— 

Alya Césaire awoke from the oddest dream. Here had been voices floating through a dark room, but no people in sight! It most certainly was odd. She quickly put the thought out of her mind, and continued withy her day, not seeing the flash of orange darting around. 

——————————— 

As Marinette walked to the square, another young woman flagged her down. “Alya!” Marinette shouted, running to her friend. Alya grinned at her, and, as they walked to he water pump, shared the strange dream she had. Marinette thought, for just a second, that the voice from last night said something, but she shook her head and just said Alya should see a healer about her strange dreams. 

———————————— 

Adrien Agreste and Félix Graham de Vanily walked to the throne room of the Castle Miraculous, making idle chitchat along the way. They stopped when they reached the huge double doors, and a servant who’s name Adrien was pretty sure was Rose opened them, allowing them to enter to where Adrien’s father awaited. 

———————————— 

Kagami Tsurugi state sout the window of the carriage taking her away from the only friends she had ever known and into a small hamlet in France. Of all the places! Not only was France known for the huge plague outbreaks, but they also had some of the most corrupt leadership in the world! Kagami scoffed under her breath, and resumed her observation, not noticing the shadow reaching to touch her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s morphing time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ———-shameless self promotion———-   
> Please read my other stories!

Lila Rossi moved this way and that on the cold, hard dungeon floor. Her, one of the greatest assasins of her time, a prisoner? And of King Gabriel, nonetheless! Lila was so desperate for a way out that when and odd purple figure extended a hand to her, she reached out and took it. 

—————————

Félix Graham de Vanily scoffed as he watched his cousin be continually complimented by his uncle, without so much as a glance in his direction. Félix, ignored? This was an insult that he could not let go. Naturally, when the deep-blue silhouette extended a hand in his direction, he didn’t hesitate to accept it. 

—————————

Nino Lahiffe and Luka Couffaine unpacked their instruments onto the stage where they were holding their performance. Being a two-man musical act was not a financially stable way of life, but they managed, even with Luka having to provide for a sister as well. The two became so engrossed in their routine that they did not notice the two shadows that tapped them in the shoulder. 

—————————

Marinette Dupain-Cheng sprawled onto her bed, another hard day off work done. When a silhouetted person extended a hand in her direction, she automatically took it, and felt darkness claim her. 

—————————

As if in a trance, all of the newly chosen moved toward a spot in Paris, that was out of the way but in no danger from criminals. A dark haired young woman saw a blond man and ran toward him, screaming “Plagg!” The blond caught her and swept her into a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please r&r!


	3. An introspective of Lila Rossi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty much a backstory chapter for Lila, because all good villains have a tragic beginning...
> 
> Includes my sisters oc, Lyra!

Lila Rossi has always been a liar. She knew this, as the darkness of her soul shielded itself from the blinding violet light of the god in her body. She knew this, even as she spent days in prison awake, dreaming about escape. She even knew this when she was no more than a child, trying to defend herself from the horrors the world thrust upon her at a young age. The deep purple light flares around her balled fists.

———————-

_“I cannot believe that you saw another man!” Her father’s voice rang through the house. Her mother shrank in on herself, her face becoming defensive. “I’m taking Lyra, and you get the demon!” The door slammed behind him._

———————-

The light flared once, twice, then went out. The squatter in her brain whispered, “focus on the outside. Search for emotions, and grab hold of the person.”

———————- 

_Lila sat on her bed, her head in her hands. Her father thought her a demon, did he? Then maybe, she’d show him just how demonic she could be. As she rose on her small ten-year-old legs, her head was filled with one thought: be the angel._

———————-

Lila let her mind search once more, as the light came once again. A strong feeling of rage reached her, but just as quickly disappeared. “Try closer” the voice whispered. 

———————-

_“Oh yes!” Lila said, her voice overly saccharine, “my father is busy in his position as a royal ambassador, so he isn’t home right now”. Noises of sympathy floated her way as she forced her eyes to water, gripping the small dagger in her hand. “I miss him terribly, but I suppose we all must make sacrifices”. Her voice floated through the tavern, her target standing just a few feet away. “I suppose, that since he’s not here, he wouldn’t know exactly what it is I did while he was gone...” she let her voice trail off, biting her lip. Her target smirked, and beckoned her to follow._

———————-

Lila reached out for the third time, and sensed the drunken anger of the jailkeep. She reached out and snared his mind, then made him come closer.

———————-

_Lila wiped the blood off of her knife onto her skirts. She had successfully completed her mission, and was to be handsomely rewarded. Perhaps she would buy herself a new necklace or something of the sort. She was so wrapped up in her own world, she didn’t notice the heavy sound that indicated the boots of a royal guard._

———————-

Lila reached deeper into the man’s mind and forced him to unlock the door to her cell. Lila flashed a smile in his direction before ripping herself from his mind. The man slumped to the ground, and Lila sailed on her way. 


	4. Fèlix Graham de Vanily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fèlix discovers a kindred spirit as the introspectives continue.

“Pay attention” the voice in his head whispered. “Seek for those that need your help”. He scoffed. Just because this thing was squatting in his mind did not mean that he, the grand duke, had to follow its orders! The creature radiated disappointment and decided that punishing him would be best accomplished by trawling up old memories. 

————————

Fèlix knew that he had always been second-best to his cousin, Adrien. Whether it was in their lessons or in even looks, Adrien was at the top of everything. Fèlix couldn’t help it if he was a little jealous, now could he? Who wouldn’t want to be Adrien, with his dolled up looks and his incredible mind? The only thing Fèlix had ever been good at, or at least to his mother, was his natural gift of manipulation. The memory that played beneath him stung. 

———————— 

Fèlix watched as his younger self was berated by his mother. “Dearest,” his mother said, a harsh edge to her voice, “you really must get your lessons in line. How else will you ever be king?” With that, she pranced away, leaving Fèlix alone with his thoughts.

————————

Fèlix stormed down the hall to his accommodations, for that was really all he could call him. His head gave a strong throb as the thing in his brain pushed for control. As he walked, he walked past the stairwell to the dungeons (why was that there?). It would have been completely unremarkable if the flash of violet light did not startle him so. The thing whispered for him to follow the light, and he, for once, obliged. He picked up a candle to light up the dark dungeon, and made his way down the stairs. 

———————— 

Fèlix has been thrown in these dungeons once, as a child. He had been playing with Adrien, and things had gotten a little bit rough. King Gabriel had grabbed him by the back of his shirt and thrown him in. Fèlix had stayed down there for two days. ———————— As Fèlix finally made it into the dungeons, he wa s greeted by a woman. She didn’t notice him, for she was sitting near the wall, legs tucked up to her chest. Fèlix noted, silently, that her fists were glowing. She had to be the source of the light! He cleared his throat to indicate his presence. She barely stiffened, but then there was another presence in his head, warring with the god. “Impressive,” she said, voice slightly hoarse, “I’ve not had anyone try to resist yet”. This woman was like him! The woman finally released her hold on his mind. He staggered to his feet. He could have been there for a minute or a day. The woman shot a smile in his direction and extended her hand. He shook. “Fèlix Graham de Vanily” he said. She smiled. “Lila Rossi”.

**Author's Note:**

> ——-Shameless Self Promotion——-  
> If anyone reads this, please read my other books, Kwami Swap and Marinette makes a chat and the chaos ensues!


End file.
